My Awakening
by ladylaxalot555
Summary: Hermione knows what she wants. Draco is having a hard time deciding. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi, this is my first fanfic. so if you could please read and review that would be wonderful. Constructive criticism is always and forever welcome, but please don't just torch the story. If you don't like it, that's fine, but please leave helpful suggestions on how to make it better. Sorry if anyone seems a bit OOC, but hey, it's my story and this is how I want them to act. Thanks.

Heart, Em.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Sad but true.

Some have called it a phase, others a rebellion, some going as far as to deem it a breakdown, but I call it a revelation, and awakening if you will. I, Hermione Jean Granger, no longer aspire to be the know-it-all bookworm, Harry's sidekick, the "brains" of the Golden Trio. I want to be more than a reference book with legs and a face, and I definitely do _not_ want to continue to be Ronald Weasley's last resort girlfriend. He's a nice guy, but he doesn't even kiss well. No, I want someone else, someone who can keep up with me, someone hotter, someone more badass, someone forbidden.

I want Draco Malfoy.

So with this in mind, I did what every rational girl in my position would have done – I packed my entire frumpy wardrobe into a trunk and went shopping. Gone were the baggy jeans and loose t-shirts, move aside lumpy sweaters and sensible sneakers. Enter in short mini-skirts and body hugging blouses, hello there sexy jackets and killer heals (to use the Muggle term).

Now, you might be asking yourself how my parents are possibly okay with this little transformation of mine, but, the truth is… they're still in Australia. After the war, I went down to return their memories and bring them home, but they seemed so happy and I just couldn't bring myself to ruin it for them. I am 18 now, so I'm legal in both the Wizarding and the Muggle world, and I have enough money in my inheritance from my late grandparents that I don't have to worry about getting a job while I'm finishing up my last year of school. It's true, I do miss my parents, but this is best for everyone. After everything I had to do and see during the war, I wouldn't be the same daughter they would remember. I've changed. The nightmares are a constant reminder of what can happen, and I've decided to adopt a new motto of living it up while I still can, hence the seemingly sudden change in perspective. Harry and Ron sure have taken some time to get used to this change, but they eventually got over it, and of course Ginny was on board from day one. She says that she likes the more fun me, being a wild child herself. We went out a lot this summer and she introduced me to the wonderful world of firewhiskey. I know, me Hermione, miss super strict rule follower drinking, but you know what – I don't give a shit. It's my life; I may as well have fun. It's not like I'm a total drunk, I just do it on occasion. It really helps when the nightmares get too bad to deal with by myself, and I know there are potions or medication that can do that, but neither is as fun.

Anyways, I'm sitting in my room at my computer right now, updating my iPod. I absolutely love Muggle music, and because they don't have computers at school, I have to get all of my new songs when I'm home on breaks. This may come as a surprise, although by now you should really just start to expect any and everything from me, but I have a thing for rap and hip hop. The dirtier the song, the better. I don't know why, but singing and listening to them makes me feel sexier and so much more self-confident. I'm just finishing the final download when I hear a familiar tapping on my bedroom window. I open the window to let the owl in and feed it a treat before taking the scroll off of its leg and letting it fly away. The letter has the Hogwarts crest on it, but it feels heavier than the letters from previous years. That can only mean one thing. My breathing picks up and my heart starts to pound as I hurry to open it. When I've finally managed to get the damn thing open, and as I pull the letter out, a small shiny object comes with it. Yes! It's the Head Girl's badge. Finally, what I've been working my whole academic career for. I'm so excited! All of those years of studying have actually paid off. Hey, just because I may seem super badass now doesn't mean I have completely thrown away my educational goals. I multitask now. This is awesome, I managed to procure the top academic position at the school, and it doesn't hurt that I get to have my own private room as well. I decide to hold off with telling Harry, Ron, and Ginny about it by letter, it'll be so much better in person, and I begin to pack my things into my trunk in preparation for my departure tomorrow.

**Next Day**

I give myself a final once over in the mirror just to make sure everything looks perfect. I have on my new favorite ripped pair of short cut off jean shorts and an off the shoulder t-shirt that's pale pink, tissue paper thin, and super soft. My wavy hair is loose around my shoulders, and I've decided to go for a more natural look, only putting some eyeliner and mascara on my eyes to give them a slight smoky look. I look at the clock and relies it's time to go. Quickly shoving my feet into a pair of tan flip flops, I shrink my trunk and put in my pocket along with my wand and my Head Girl badge. Armed with and arsenal of push up bras, smudgy eyeliner, and enough hair potion to make even my frizzy locks lay in smooth waves, I set out for my final year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you're all having a fabulous day, here is Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it. Once again, if the characters are OOC, it's my story and this is how I want them to act. Please review and let me know what you think and how I can improve.

Heart, Em.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter 2**

**DPOV**

"Draco darling, you had better hurry along if you want to make it to the train on time."

"Yes, mother. I'm leaving right now." I leaned down to kiss her goodbye before apparating to platform 9 ¾. I was genuinely excited about going through with my final year of Hogwarts. Voldemort is gone, my father is dead, and my mother and I re finally free to live our lives as we see fit. True, I haven't completely changed yet – I still don't really like Muggles, and those stupid Gryffindors still bloody piss me off, but I never really believed in all that blood superiority crap that my father tried to brainwash me with in my childhood. Not that I plan on telling anybody that. There are still quite a few Slytherins, my friends included, who do not share in my beliefs and who would probably not take it well if they were ever to be made aware of them. I am still a Malfoy, I do still have a reputation to uphold, and it would not remain intact if everyone started to think that I was some sissy Muggle-lover; no, best to stick with the powerful, handsome, ladies' man image.

Anyways, I'm on the platform now, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to show up, and I'm looking around for my best friend Blaise. I wanted to see him in person before I told him about my getting the Head Boy title. Finally, my efforts have been recognized. Despite most people's (wrong) assumptions about me, I don't just spend all of my time trying to seduce girls. Well, that _is_ part of how I spend my time- but I also do actually study. I would be top of the class if it weren't for that insufferable know-it-all Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Stupid bushy haired, frigid, little bitch thinks she's better than me. Whatever, she'll have to recognize that she isn't the only smart one at the school this year.

So I need to find Blaise and brag about how I get a private dorm this year. God where is he, he's fucking late! Damn it that stupid-woah! Who is that? About ten feet away is maybe the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Her head is turned, like she's looking for someone, but the angle it's at makes the sun glint off of her shiny caramel brown waves in the most enticing way. It reaches just below her shoulders, and what beautiful shoulders they are. Tan and slim, leading down to nice toned tan arms and wonderful hands with long slender fingers. Hmmm, I wonder what those hands would feel wrapped around my-_anyways_, I look down her back to a near perfect ass, round and tight, perfect to grab when we're-_ehhemm_, peaking out of a sexy little pair of shorts are legs so long they look like they could go on for miles. Mmmmm, toned and tan just like the rest of her. I've never seen this girl. I have to meet her. I start to walk over when from behind me I hear someone shout…

**HPOV**

"Hermione!"

I turn around when I hear my name being called.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny!" I rush towards them, running right by Draco Malfoy. Mmmm, looking better this year than I remembered. But no, that'll have to wait. I need to talk to my friends and tell them about my news, and get Ginny's opinion on how I should proceed with my little mission. I may have changed my look and attitude, but I'm still not very _experienced_ with guys, and I know I'm going to need her help.

"How are you guys?"

"We're great Herms, how 'bout you?"

"Ron, I thought I told you I hate that nickname. Whatever, guess what guys!"

"What?" All three of them answered in unison.

I pulled my badge out of my pocket and showed it to them. "I got Head Girl!"

Ginny pulled me into a big hug. "Oh my god, Mione, that's so cool!"

"Congrats Mione, we knew you would get it. Do you know who the Head Boy is?" Harry asked as he bent to look at my badge up close.

"No, I was hoping it would be one of you, so that I know we would get along while doing Head duties and such. Too bad." I responded. Damn, I really hope it's not someone annoying like McLaggen. Stupid prick thinks he's so much better than everyone else. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough, and it's not like I would be have to see him that often. Heads don't have their own dorm, just their own rooms in their house dorms.

Just then the train pulled up and we walked toward it to find a compartment. We walked in and I pulled my trunk out of my pocket and un-shrunk it before setting it on the floor.

"I have to go meet Professor McGonagall in the Heads' compartment. The Head Boy should be there too. I'll be back later." I wave before walking out into the hallway and down to the Head's Compartment.

I walked in and I must have been the first one there because it was empty inside. It was nicer than the other compartments. There was a soft white carpet on the floor and two big comfortable looking lack couches on opposite walls with a gray armchair along the far wall, next to a door. I looked behind the door and saw that it led to a nicely sized bathroom. I sat down on one of the couches. Ahhh, much more comfy than it looked. I leaned back to stretch when I heard the door to the compartment open. It must have been the new Head Boy- oooh; I really hoped it was someone good. Looking up to see whom I would be spending time with this year and wound up staring straight into the liquid silver eyes of one Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope everyone has enjoyed their weekends! Here is chapter three. Sorry for taking a while to update, but you know, school work and such. I hope you enjoy this new installment. I've finally brought in some shall we say, heated, situations. Please read and review! It would mean the world to me to open my email and have tons of review notifications! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts. It means a lot.

Heart, Em.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter 3**

**DPOV**

"Hermione!"

Shit! That hot girl –_no _not hot, annoying-girl was Granger. So that's what she's been hiding under her robes all this time. No, this is not okay. I can't be thinking about the know-it-all like this. I mean, sure, I haven't called her a Mudblood since last year, but that _does not_ mean that I am suddenly okay with liking her-_no_-_not_ liking, just looking at her. Hey, I am still a guy here.

"Hey! Draco. Get your head out of your arse man let's get on the train."

"Whatever Blaise, you're the one who's late." I snap at him and turn to face my so called best friend.

"Hey man, what's that on your shirt?" He asks, seeing my Head Boy badge glinting in the sun.

"Oh yeah, I made Head Boy. I wonder who Head Girl will be."

"Really? That's awesome man. But, you know who the Head Girl will be. She's been a shoe in since like third year."

"What, who?"

"Uhh….Granger. You know… that know-it-all Mudblood." He responds like he's talking to a three year old.

"_Don't _call her that Blaise. And that's just great. I get to spend all year listening to that annoying Granger blabber on and on about how she's right and how she's so much smarter than everybody else. And I thought having classes with her sucked. Damn, at least I don't have to share a dorm with her." I reply. Although, now that I think about it, having our own private dorm would be a perfect chance to get her alone and-_no!_ Control your thoughts Draco! She's a Gryffindor know-it-all! Your reputation would be ruined if you ever tried anything. No, best spend as little time with her as possible. Plus, she is annoying, just the sound of her high pitched voice makes me want to bang my head against a wall, so it's not like I would even enjoy being in her company. No, earlier was just a small mental lapse brought on by the stress of thinking about my final year. Yeah, it didn't mean anything. _Sure, keep lying to yourself. You know she's hot._ Stupid voice. It wasn't anything. Great, now I'm talking to myself.

"Hey Drake, are you listening?" Blaise pulled me out of my internal argument.

"What?" Yup, quite the intelligent reply.

"I was just saying how great it is that you get your own room this year. Now we won't have to listen to you wank yourself to sleep every night because you can't get a girl"

"Yeah, you wish. More like you're happy to be able to finally get your first good night sleep in three years without any interruption from me bringing girls to our dorm to get laid!"

"Whatever man. Let's just go get a compartment." Yeah that's right Blaise. He knows he's lost that argument.

"Actually, I have to go to the Head's compartment to meet with McGonagall and stupid Granger. Go over Head duties and such. I'll catch you later." I hurry off to the compartment, hoping to get inside before Pansy finds me. It's a miracle I've been able to avoid her for this long. I walk down the hallway until I find the door that leads to the compartment and looking over my shoulder one more time, open the door and walk in. I hear a gasp of breath from inside and turn to look straight in to the warm chocolate eyes of one Hermione Granger.

Damn! She's all stretched out on one of the comfy black couches along the wall, with her hands over her head, pulling up her shirt with them, and a few enticing inches of her flat tan stomach are peeking out. Her long legs are sprawled out in front of her and her shorts have ridden up to right below her-I will not think about that! She slowly gets up and pulls her shirt down, but that only allows it to cling to her full, round breasts in a way that shows them off without making her look like a slut. Shit! She looks better up close than she did on the platform.

"Like what you seen Malfoy?" She drawls out in a sexy gravelly voice. Fuck! When did her voice become so hot? She raises a perfectly arched eyebrow and pulls a smirk to rival my own and I realize that I'm still staring. Crap, I need a witty comeback, _now._

"Just wondering when they let bushy haired buck toothed little sidekicks into the Head's position Granger." Nice one. Wait, why was she still smirking, and-was she moving closer to me? What the hell?

"Oh just admit it Malfoy. You can't stop staring at me. First on the platform-"

"-I was NOT staring! I was looking for Blaise!" I snap at her, try to scare her away. But she's still creeping closer. I pull myself up to my full height of 6'2'' and attempt to intimidate her.

"Oh please Malfoy, I'm not scared of you. In fact…"She steps right up against me and looks up "I like my men tall, blond, and arrogant." She runs a finger down my chest, stopping right above the waist line of my jeans. She traces her finger along my belt buckle and my breath catches. "And I think I know how you like your women." She whispers this in my ears and I move closer to her, and I can feel a tightening in my pants. I start to move my head closer when the door knob behind us begins to turn. I jump away from her and sit down on the opposite couch and shove my hands into my pockets just as McGonagall walks in.

"Hello children, I see you have both already met. Good, now, I know you're history is not ideal, but you two must learn to be civil especially with the new arrangements this year." She says as she takes a seat in the armchair by the far wall.

"Yes, of course Headmistress, what with Head duties and all, I'm sure we can get along." Herm-no, Granger replies as I don't quite trust myself to speak at the moment. I'm still a little shaken up from our little encounter, and I don't intend to show it.

"Well, yes Miss Granger, but not just that. You see, while we were rebuilding Hogwarts after the battle last year, we decided to add a new Heads' dorm so as to promote inner house unity and the like. You will each, of course, have your own bedrooms, but you will share a common room and a bathroom."

"WHAT?" I let slip, breaking my usual composure for a moment before settling my face back into its emotionless mask.

"Well, Mister Malfoy, I do believe this will be a wonderful opportunity to allow you two to learn to get along, and there is no changing it. Well now, I'll be off. I'll see you both at the feast and will show you to your new dorm afterwards." And with that, the Headmistress left the compartment, leaving he-Granger and I all to ourselves.

**HPOV**

"WHAT?" I hear Draco yelp before he relaxes his face into its normal icy composure. This is perfect, now I have a much better opportunity to seduce the Slytherin Sex God than I would have if we only met for Head duties. The Headmistress gets up to leave after saying something that I wasn't paying attention to for I was far too lost in my plans for Draco and suddenly we were alone again.

"Care to pick up where we left off" I purred from across the room and smirked as he sunk farther into the couch. I stood and began to slink over to him and sat down on the couch so that I was almost on top of him. Mustering up the most sexy voice I could manage I turned and whispered into his ear.

"I know you were enjoying it. Want me to take care of that little problem for you?" And with that I lightly run my finger down the zipper on his jeans and I can feel his whole body tense beneath my touch.

"Well, I guess little wouldn't be the right word to describe it…" I said and chuckled a bit under my breath.

"Do you like that Draco?" I purred against his neck and flattened my palm over his jean covered member, finding him hard as a rock. Oh gosh, he really does like this. Hmmm I wondered what he'd do if I tried this…I dragged my tongue from the base of his neck up to his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. That seemed to do it. All of a sudden I was being yanked up and trust against the wall of the compartment. I looked up to see Draco's eyes dark with lust and then his lips were crashing down on mine. His kiss was so rough it was almost bruising and it took me a moment to get over the shock of what we were doing to respond. But oh did I. I quickly snaked my arms around his neck and buried my hands in his silky blond hair while my lips responded to his with vehemence. His arms ran up my sides to cup my breasts and I let out a moan. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue into my open mouth and soon our two tongues were fighting for dominance in the most appealing of fights I've ever experienced. Suddenly he rips his mouth away from mine to kiss a trail down my neck on sucks on the sensitive spot behind my ear that I didn't even know I had. I moan again and he moves his hands down to cup my ass. He pulls up to lift me and the most natural thing to do seems to be to wrap my legs around his waist. As Draco continues to kiss my neck I decide to up to ante and rock against his crotch. He lets out a masculine groan and captures my mouth with his yet again. I move my hands to run them down his muscular chest and lift his shirt to trace over his sculpted abs. I find a little train of hair leading down below his jeans and run my finger down it and then run my finger along the waist band of his jeans. He groans again and sucks on my lower lip. He nibbles on it a bit. Oh! That felt wonderful. With every movement of Draco's tongue I can feel my panties getting increasingly wetter. I need him. Now. He slips his big manly hands under my shirt, and I lift my arms so he can pull it over my head. This forces our mouths apart and he moves his down to lick the swells of my breasts and suck on my nipples through the fabric of my bra.

"Oooooh, Draaaco." I can't help but moan out loud. It just feels so good. He moves his hands around to my back to unclasp my bra when the train stops moving with a jolt and the whistle sounds, signaling our arrival at Hogwarts. This seems to snap Draco out of his cloud of lust, as he suddenly removes his mouth from my front and drops me. He smooths down his clothes and looks me right in the eyes.

"This means nothing," is all he says before stalking out of the compartment, letting the door slam behind him. I stand there, trying to control my heavy breathing and look around to find my discarded shirt. A sly smile slinks onto my face. This is going to be fun.


End file.
